Black Jack
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: Ikki and Shin have an Odd attraction. But love can be a dangerous game. Is a spontaneous romance some thing you could bet your life on?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Amnesia (anime) franchise. I own the Plot Bunny though! I named him Jack! :p

Parings: Ikki / Shin & Kento / Toma. (It's Not Changing! And it's the first one! So far.)

* * *

**I**

Ikki Daikizu. He's hair was a silvery blue that becomes darker at the ends, it is somewhat messy and tasseled at the moment. He has light blue eyes with the tint of lavender.

_I'm indifferent to this..._

He stood in a corner of the room, tangled with a woman close to him in age. His hand tangled in her long curly blonde locks the other snaked around her thin waist. Her legs around his waist.

_This should disgusts me..._

She kissed up his neck, her eyes half lidded he brought his hand from her hair and ran it across the skin of her cheek, to her chin forcing her to face upward into his Blue eyes.

_Somethings wrong..._

His eyes where empty though her were full of a lustful haze. He brought his warm lips to hers. Her eyes close as the kiss deepens. She ran a dainty hand under his shirt her hands running over the creases of his abs, the other hand happy journeys to his firm rear.

_Something is..._

"Something is missing, its not right..." He whispered against her lips. Her eyes snapped open to his she smirked and gave his rear a squeaze. "Yes. A bed but that can be easly remedied." She leans in to claim his lips again but he quickly unbinds her legs from his waist and hands from his body he brushes past her without a glance. "Where are you going?!" She asked in fustration.  
"Home. I can't let this go any further than it has." He calmly stated.  
"Oh? And why so?!" She asked in a huff.

_Why is that so..._

"I have else where to be." He said placing on his shoes.

_I couldn't careless, I just don't want you_...

She walked up behind pressing her chest to his back. "Oh." She purred. "And what would that be? What ever it is it can surely wait for us to get finished." Her voice oozed lust. He stood turned to her grabbed her chin and pulled into a long kiss, her eyes dazed. He was almost amused.

_Is this really the closest I can come to love...?_

"Nothing short of importance _Rika-San."_ He finished shockingly to himself almost sincere, he turned and grabbed his coat and scarf to exited the door. She grabs his arm and pulls him back. Her pretty face contorted to a betrayed glare.

"If that's the case why would you play with me like that!" She screached. "..." He said nothing he let her vent her anger. "Why would you teaze me like that like you want me till I want you then decide you can just go? Have you no sense of romance!"

To this he smirked. Because he didn't he knew nothing of romantic love, he had never truly felt it in all his life. "My Dear, I believe your mistaken." He reached to her face and tucked a stray lock of hair be hind her ear. "That would be you, you only wanted a one-night-stand. We're I'd the romance in meaningless sex? I would have been gone by morning what's a few hours earlier going to do?" He smiled a sardonically smile.

He shrugged her off and exited without interference with a stunned, hurt and confused woman behind him. He got in his car and drove for home. Opening the door to hiss extravagant home. Only to greeted by a familiar pair of bright blue eyes watching him from behind the hallway wall. "Otou-san?" He looked at the other with a saddened gleam in his own eyes. "Orion, what are you doing out of bed it's late?" The ten year old stepped out. Looking toward his feet. "You weren't home on time he got worried." An ash brown brunett with tents of green entered and explained. Ikki blinked at him then smiled. "Kento, thank you for watching him. I appreciate it." Kento nodded. " I best be on my way have good night."

"You as we'll good night." Called Ikki as the taller made his exit. "Bye Kent-San." Said Orion just before the door closed. Ikki sighed. "Okay, now lets get you to bed."

"Hai!" He said as he was ushered down the hall.

* * *

Author's Note: This is my Ammesia Fanfiction, the first chapter. Next is Shin's life a bit. In cares your curious Orion isn't Ikki's son, if you want to know there connection keep reading please!


End file.
